Archer
"Ready to fight" Level 1=''Attack both ground and air enemies, dealing physical damage. '' Description Archer is a tower that have sufficient attack rate. They can attack ground and flying enemies, just like Magic Dragon. Unlike Magic Dragon, Archers can deals only physical damage. They can take low HP enemies (e.g. Pirates, Lupins, etc.) by themselves. Strategy * Archers are good way to kill One-Eye, the flying enemy. * Use Archers to deal with Kimoras, they have very high magic resistance and archer's sufficient attack rate helps kill them faster. * They are not really useful against, Barbosa, which has physical armor. Related Upgrades * DISCOUNT FOR BUILDING AND UPGRADING: '''Receive 5% discount when building and upgrading towers. Requires 1 star. * '''INCREASE ATTACK RANGE 1: '''Increases Attack Range 1. Requires 2 stars. * '''iGNORE DEFENSE CHANCE: Increase 10% ignore defense chance. Requires 3 stars. * INCREASE ATTACK RANGE 2: 'Increase Attack Range 2. Requires 4 stars. * '''CRITICAL CHANCE: '''Increase 10% critical chance. Requires 5 stars. |-|Level 2= ''Bronze arrows help improve attack range and enhance damage. Description The second level of Archer is an improvement over the first level. There is an improvement over damage, attack rate and range. However, the range is still pretty short, requiring other towers to help support archers aiming an enemy. Strategy * Pirates and Lupins are extremely vulnerable to the second level Archer and dies very quickly, thanks to the Archer's sufficient attack rate. * The Level 2 Archer can take out several One-Eye in very fast time. * They even can kill an Orc Tank while Orc Tank was fighting with your hero. Be aware of Kimoras as they can heal Orc Tank if they are nearby. Related Upgrades * '''DISCOUNT FOR BUILDING AND UPGRADING: '''Receive 5% discount when building and upgrading towers. Requires 1 star. * '''INCREASE ATTACK RANGE 1: '''Increases Attack Range 1. Requires 2 stars. * '''iGNORE DEFENSE CHANCE: Increase 10% ignore defense chance. Requires 3 stars. * INCREASE ATTACK RANGE 2: 'Increase Attack Range 2. Requires 4 stars. * '''CRITICAL CHANCE: '''Increase 10% critical chance. Requires 5 stars. |-|Level 3= ''Equip Archer with Steel arrows, further enhancing damage. Description Level 3 Archer is an improvement over Level 2 Archer. This level Archer has even faster attack rate, more damage, and larger range. They can almost kill weak enemies by themselves. Strategy *Orc Tank, the power introductory enemy, can suffer a lot of damage on Level 3 Tower, thanks to their extremely sufficient attack rate. Again, they needed soldier support to help finishing killing Orc Tanks before they get out of the range. * Even though Barbosa has armor, the Level 3 Archer may still be able to kill them in a very short time. Related Upgrades * '''DISCOUNT FOR BUILDING AND UPGRADING: '''Receive 5% discount when building and upgrading towers. Requires 1 star. * '''INCREASE ATTACK RANGE 1: '''Increases Attack Range 1. Requires 2 stars. * '''iGNORE DEFENSE CHANCE: Increase 10% ignore defense chance. Requires 3 stars. * '''INCREASE ATTACK RANGE 2: '''Increase Attack Range 2. Requires 4 stars. * '''CRITICAL CHANCE: '''Increase 10% critical chance. Requires 5 stars. Category:Towers